1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for optimization of crop residue spreading operation, with an adjustable spreader.
2. Description of the Related Art
In common harvesting operations where a combine is used to cut or pick up crop while traveling through a field, it is generally desired to leave the residue in a compact windrow for eventual pickup, or to evenly distribute the residue or MOG (material other than grain) evenly across the entire cut width. Returning the material to the ground provides nutrients for future crops. It is important that MOG be spread evenly such that all future plants have a consistent seed bed, but also because bunched or thicker distribution of straw and chaff, the residue or MOG, can make future field operations more challenging.
During the spreading of crop residue onto a field, weather elements such as wind can impact the flow of residue from the combine to the field. Wind can blow the residue during residue distribution so that residue ends up on the field in piles and not spread consistently across the field as desired.
What is needed is a system and method for optimization of residue spreading so that the residue may be spread evenly onto the field.